SSB Arsenal
by DareDreamer
Summary: With the Subspace Army returning for revenge for the defeat of their previous master, Tabuu, and a desire to obliterate the multiverse, heroes and villains alike must put their rivalries to an end and unite if they want to save their universes from being destroyed. Contains weapons, powers and vehicles I will use in a future saga I'll call "Super Smash Bros: The Subspace War"!
1. Intro

Overview/recap: The tournaments of the fourth and latest Smash Bros competition have ended, with the winners basking in their victory. For years, they have duked it out, seeking the ultimate title of champion of the Nintendo multiverse and how they would go down in history. But little did they know they were fighting for a greater reason…

Since the dawn of time itself, the interdimensional being known as Master Core has been watching in the shadows, preparing to strike with his new Subspace Army, an evil force our beloved characters believed to be defeated, and seeks utter destruction of all dimensions. The key to destroying him once and for all is the Smash Stone, its shattered fragments lying across the multiverse. Once it is rebuilt, it will give the power the fighters need to vanquish Master Core.

But the darkness of the Subspace Army is spreading. Alien-like foot soldiers of the Subspace Army known as Primids now claim control of uncharted planets and solar systems. To stop this menace for good, our favorite heroes and villains must unite and put their differences aside to stop their universes from being annihilated. But before the war begins, they're going to need to upgrade their gear and weaponry… (A/N: These following pages contain gear, vehicles and weapons I will include for the fighters in later stories. So, let's gear up!)


	2. Mario

(A/N: For Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, DK, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr (or BJ for short), Wario and Waluigi, I'll be fitting them with armor like their suits from Mario Strikers Charged, since in that game, they look like they're ready for battle instead of a soccer/ football match. I'll also include the "weapons" from that game, such as Bowser's claws and Waluigi's whip.)

· Hand Cannon (like blasters from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle): a red hand fitted blaster cannon attached to Mario's right fist. It can either fire red lasers or fireballs, depending on the setting. It is also equipped with an overheat warning, scanner and a melee mode: an extendable blade. Good for medium range.

· Mighty Mitts O' Mario: a hammer with white glove fists on both ends. Good for close range.

· Plumber's Helper: red and blue shotgun with highly explosive ammo. Equipped with HUD and aiming reticle.

· Battle Kart: Mario's old racing kart redesigned for battle. It contains its old glider, propeller and anti-gravity wheels, along with a battering ram, fire cannons, hammer holders, and a mushroom storage box for him and Luigi.


	3. Luigi

· Suction Destruction: a long-range sniper modeled after the Poltergust 5000. It fires energy balls or whatever junk the Poltergust has sucked up recently. (Luigi can transfer ammo between the Poltergust and the Suction Destruction.)

· Luigi's Longshot: another sniper weapon that fires green lasers or green fireballs. Best at long range, since Luigi doesn't like up close and personal confrontations.

· Power Gloves: an upgrade to Luigi's original gloves that can toggle between green fire or thunder attacks. Hand gestures indicate what to switch to (fist for fire, fingers out for thunder).


	4. Yoshi

· Egg Creamer/Egg Fry (minus the rabbit ears): a deployable sentry turret which fires miniature exploding eggs for splash damage. Best if deployed on flat cover surface. Also can be held at the side for mobile fights.

· Egg Grenades: spotted eggs of all colors Yoshi can lob at enemies

· Yoshi Bike: once used by Yoshi for racing. Now, he uses it as a scout/pursuit vehicle. Weapon storage is on the back of the bike.

· Spotted Egg Bazooka: a rocket launcher that fire highly explosive eggs.

· Tongue: a genetic modification that allows Yoshi to stretch his tongue out further. He can now grab items out of reach or grapple enemies and environmental objects.

· Yoshi-copter: a green helicopter Yoshi uses for recon missions. The only entry/exit point is via ramp in the back near the tail. The cockpit/ front of the craft resembles Yoshi's head, with the eyes acting as spotlights in dark areas. Weapon systems include small-egg miniguns deployed on the sides, and egg bombs that are released from underneath, like a bomber.

· Yoshi Sub: a sleek underwater craft with green dotted torpedoes for weapons. Entry point is via hatch on the top of the sub's "head". Design like Yoshi-copter.

· Dragon Yoshi: Yoshi sprouts wings and breathes fire at enemies. He can fly well in this state, but like Pit's Power of Flight, he has a five-minute limit before his wings vanish and he falls.


	5. Peach

· Wrist Blaster: fires pink lasers with a scanner, heal ray and flasher to blind enemies.

· Angel Peach (inspired by Mega Strike from Mario Strikers Charged): transforms into an angel with white wings, firing light beams at enemies. Any ally close to her is healed over time.

· Royal Treatment: Peach calls a squad of her personal Toad guard (armed with spears) to engage the enemy and defend her from danger.

· Regal Rover: a very maneuverable dune buggy-like vehicle with pink laser cannons, easy steering and acceleration, and pink blast shields that can be deployed if Peach herself is targeted from outside fire.


	6. Daisy

· Crystal Fist: can be equipped anytime. Daisy can unleash devastating punches and blows with this weapon. An uppercut can send enemies flying, for example. Crystals erupt from the ground or a crystal barrier to protect her from the front will emerge if Daisy punches the ground. Some enemies have even been known to become crystal statues if hit at a specific force. Even better, Daisy can equip two of them!

· Petal Power: A twister of flower petals surrounds Daisy, shielding her from light damage.

· Daisy Drifter: an ATV with a scanner, flower mines and crystal armor.

· Crystal Armor: armor forged from various gemstones and crystals. It can withstand heavy attacks and explosions.


	7. Wario

· Bob-omb Cannon (inspired by Graves the Outlaw from League of Legends): a yellow and purple, heavy hitting cannon that fires Bob-ombs at enemies. It can be reconfigured from a sentry gun to a turret. This serves as Wario's primary weapon in the battle against the Subspace Army.

· Wario Bike: Wario's main vehicle now has storage for his cannon, along with a garlic supply and tires that damage enemies when he performs a drift.

· Gas Grenades: Wario prefers to call them "Stink Bombs". They are yellow bombs that release fart gas that blind and stun anyone, friend or foe, in range.

· Battlin' Bill: A Bullet Bill based shotgun that he and Waluigi constantly bicker over because of how cool it is.


	8. Waluigi

· Vine Whip: a lavender, thorn-covered whip that Waluigi can use for fast attacks, grabbing out-of-reach items and swinging over deep chasms.

· The Duke: a purple, former racing bike that Waluigi uses for high-speed chases. Weapon systems include purple lasers and homing missiles.

· Arm-O-Matic: a purple backpack with 4 extendable metal arms. Used for punches, holding four items at once, or wielding four purple blasters.

· Wall-luigi: Waluigi leaves behind a trail of sharp thorns as he runs. Good for defending exposed teammates or blocking off areas.

· BBB (Bullet Bill Bazooka): Also called the Bullenator. Used for dealing with enemy vehicles and structures. Unlike the Bill Blaster, these Bullet Bills never miss their targets. But let's hope they don't end up chasing Waluigi like they did back in training.


	9. Rosalina

· Galactic Armor: cyan blue armor that Rosalina forged from asteroid crystals. Strong enough to withstand even black holes.

· Space Blasters: an arsenal of laser blasters that varies from pistols to rifles. Her personal favorites are dual pistols.

· Hologram Projector: Rosalina can use this to create holograms of herself or obstacles to fool enemies. This tech has also been handed to the StarFox team and Samus Aran.

· Cosmic Cruiser: a capital ship that serves as Rosalina's personal headquarters, with Lumas as the crew members. Once used as an exploration vessel, Rosalina gave it some upgrades when the Subspace Army returned. Includes Star Cannons that fire blue meteor-like stars, a hyperdrive, shields, and a hangar that welcomes any allied ship. The hangar also houses Rosalina's personal starfighter, the Interstellar Interceptor.

· Interstellar Interceptor: a very agile fighter with blue laser cannons and shields. Rosalina once used this for scouting planet surfaces, now she uses this for engaging Subspace Fighters in dogfights.


	10. Bowser

· Koopa Klaws: four razor-sharp claws on Bowser's hands. Used for slashing opponents apart and tearing through walls and barricades. Bowser can set them on fire to deal increased damage. That is, if he doesn't burn his hands in the process.

· Koopa Tank: a tank that has four flamethrowers and fires spiked balls

· Shell Shocker: a bazooka that fires red and green Koopa Shells.

· Hammer (like the one he has in Skylanders: Superchargers and Mario Party 10): Bowser's secondary melee weapon that he uses to smash puny Primids into the ground.

· Clown Cruiser (supercharged): Bowser's personal flight craft fitted with Bullet Bill cannons, a Bob-omb drop chute and a flamethrower at the front where a replica of his head is.

· Fleet: Bowser still maintains control of the fleet he had while battling Mario and his friends. Sure, those wooden ships with propellers, minion crews and cannons might not match up with the Subspace fleet, but it's still a force to be reckoned with!

· Robo-Bowser(from Mario Party Star Rush): a mech fiited for Bowser. Weapon systems include claws, rocket hands, a spike ball cannon on the back, laser eyes, a flamethrower in the mouth, and spike missiles on a heavily-armored shell.

· Bowser Suit (inspired by his final form in Mario and Luigi Paper Jam): a suit made entirely from a rare metal from the Mushroom Kingdom. This metal does not have a proper name (Bowser's minions have tried to guess Koopa Metal or Mushroom Metal, but neither of them fit), but it makes the suit hard to damage and nearly invulnerable. The suit's only weapons are arm cannons that transform to cover Bowser's hands used for long-range artillery.


	11. Bowser Jr (BJ)

· Bowser Basher: a hammer modeled after his father's fists. Used in close quarters.

· Paintbrush: BJ's main weapon. Used for slipping up enemies with wet paint or blinding them.

· Chomper Stopper/ Mega Bite: sentry turrets he and some of Bowser's minions use to defend strategic points.

· Sonic Roar- a shrill scream that stuns and damages enemies.

· Hell in a Shell: a wrist blaster forged from a Koopa shell.

· Clobber Chomper & Thwomper Stomper- hammers used by BJ and Bowser's minions designed after Chain Chomps and Thwomps.

· Fire Clown Car: BJ's main vehicle has a major upgrade. It can be fused with a Fire Flower for fireballs and a flamethrower, along with fire trails in Clown Kart mode.

· BJ's Clown Cruiser: built by BJ to accompany his father in his own Clown Cruiser. With the standard weaponry(minus the flamethrower), it also uses Banzai Bills for bombs/missiles.

· Koopa Mech: BJ's mech with the Clown Car as the cockpit with an enclosed glass shield to cover BJ. Systems include a Chain Chomp flail, a Mechakoopa deployment hatch, shoulder-mounted Bill Blasters, an ejector seat, and a hammer with his own symbol(or two).

· Fly Guy Bomb Squad: A group of Fly Guys hover in the sky holding Bob-ombs. On Bowser's or BJ's command, they release the Bob-ombs, making them fall onto enemies, vehicles or structures below. The only downside is that the Fly Guys are targets for Jet Primids and other air vehicles, meaning they must be protected until they reach their target.


	12. Donkey Kong

· Barrel Blaster (vehicle): an all-terrain bike made from a minecart and barrels that DK and Diddy discover in a jungle temple. DK acts as the driver while Diddy is in the gunner seat. The vehicle can drop spiked barrels from the back, while the gunner can fire mini explosive barrels.

· Thunder Gauntlets: When equipped, DK can leap into the air and slam down, creating an electric shockwave. He can also add more shock to his punches.

· Song of Kong: a banana-based rocket that fires fruit for distractions or explosive barrels that detonate on impact.

· Jungle Armor: custom armor crafted from hard tree wood and vine lacing, with the DK symbol on the chest plate.

· Barrel Bonker: a hammer made from a barrel that DK and Diddy share constantly.


	13. Diddy Kong

· Barrel Blaster (weapon): a barrel-crafted gun that shoots fruit. It doesn't deal a lot of damage but serves as a distraction.

· The Art of Kong-Fu: Diddy Kong has practiced and mastered this ancient monkey martial art ever since he found scrolls about it in the temple with the Barrel Blaster vehicle. (A/N: Don't worry, he will still use his peanut popguns and barrel pack in battle.) When he is using Kong-Fu, he is shirtless and has a red headband with the white Nintendo symbol on it, like his hat. One primary technique is Diddy wrapping his tail around an enemy's neck, then homing in with a punch or kick to the face.

· Wooden Staff: Diddy's main weapon when he uses Kong-Fu on his enemies. He can alternate using it with his hands, his feet, and even his tail!

· Banana-rangs: well-curved bananas Diddy can throw at close/medium range. He can throw at least two at a time.


	14. Kirby

· Robobot 2.0: Kirby gains an upgraded version of his Robobot armor after the original was lost in space. In this version, Kirby can remotely activate its many combat modes without having to scan anything. (A/N: I'll still have him inhale to copy abilities, that's a Kirby classic.) The Robobot 2.0 also has an enclosed cockpit and shields. The goggles on Kirby's pilot helmet will now be over his eyes when the Robobot is in Wheel Mode or Jet Mode.

· Star Rod: Kirby's Star Rod can now charge up to create a bigger star or shoot multiple stars. He can also use it while on his Warp Star.

· Dragoon: The Dragoon has increased its evasive actions and is extremely powerful and is also equipped with a mechanism that secures Kirby to the vehicle, which prevents him from flying off at high speeds. The Subspace Army underestimates this small flyer, though, as Kirby now knows to pilot the Dragoon through the most critical part of a capital ship: its reactor core.


	15. King Dedede

**King Dedede**

· Dedede Brooches: The "ruler" of Dream Land hasn't forgotten what happened last time the Subspace Army invaded. He has kept these pins hidden because of a unique ability. Once attached to a fighter in trophy form, the brooch will revive him/her in a short amount of time if no one is nearby. This will prove useful once again.

· Hammer: Dedede's trademark hammer still contains its functions from the tournaments: a jet mode and now missiles!


	16. Meta Knight

· Halberd II: After the original Halberd was destroyed beyond repair by the Subspace Gunship during the events of SSB Brawl, Mii mechanics and scientists went to work on making a second version of Meta Knight's flagship. While it retains the original's features and weapons, like the Combo Cannon, Waddle Dees now act as the ship's crew.


	17. Sonic

· Space Suit (inspired by Sonic Boom): a white spacesuit with blue neon lines that allow Sonic to fight in and traverse outer space. The suit includes a HUD, oxygen meter and tank, jet boosters on his back and feet that assist with Homing Attacks in zero-gravity, and Zero-G shoes that allow him to run on asteroids, space debris and more.

· Scuba Suit: Despite Sonic's strong dislike of water, this blue waterproof outfit will let him stay underwater for hours. Equipped with an oxygen meter and tank, HUD, flippers that allow him to run on underwater surfaces and seafloors properly, and built-in propellers that assist with Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. (A/N: These two suits will be used by Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) and Amy in future stories.)

· Speed Star/Sonic Speedster: Sonic's main vehicle that has three different modes: car, plane and boat. Weapon systems include blue spike-ball launchers (in car mode) and blue lasers. The plane mode has been modified to fly at super-sonic speeds, so Subspace Fighters will be eating his dust! (A/N: All the Sonic characters will have their vehicles from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, each with their own weapons.)

· Sonic Pulse- a blue spherical gadget on Sonic's wrist that, when activated, triggers a sound wave that knocks enemies back. This is unable to function if Sonic is traveling at the speed of sound and beyond.


	18. Tails

· Blaster (the one in the Mii Gunner Tails outfit): a sci-fi looking laser blaster with 3 green dots on each side. Can be reconfigured into an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. Also equipped with a stun function.

· Upgraded Whirlwind S7: Tails' transforming racing vehicle now built for combat. Includes yellow lasers, missiles, and two small deployable support planes that assist him in air battles.

· Sea Fox: an RC submarine used for underwater recon. Equipped with torpedoes.

· Tornado: Tails' standard airplane with radar, battle mode, forward guns, and gunner position.

· Blue Typhoon (inspired by Sonic X): a large blue and white starship captained by Tails and powered by the Master Emerald, with the crew members being Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, a red wolf with glasses codenamed "Avatar", and other former Resistance members from Sonic Forces. Its weapon systems include laser cannons, missile launchers, and the Sonic Power Cannon, which uses Sonic as a fast-moving, heavy-hitting projectile (or an energy blast if he is not present). Also equipped with an energy projector that creates shields and a cloaking field, and a warp space/ dimensional portal projector called the Warp Field Driver.


	19. Avatar

**Avatar (Sonic Forces)**

· Grapple Glove: Ever since his time in the Resistance, Avatar, as he preferred to be called, has used this gadget to pull in enemies, grab out-of-reach items, use to make tight turns, and more. This is his most useful tool.

· Wispons: After the Resistance disbanded after Eggman's latest defeat, Avatar still held on to various Wispons back from the war on his universe. Burst, Lightning, Cube, Void; you name it, he has them for himself and his comrades.

· Other Resistance Members: Upon learning of the threat the Subspace Army possessed, Avatar rushed to other former Resistance soldiers and warned them, showing evidence of worlds Master Core had already destroyed. Understanding their world would be next if he was not stopped, they rallied with him and the Resistance was reborn: not just as a rebellion, but as an army joining forces with the Mii Force and military factions across the multiverse.


	20. Classic Sonic

**Classic Sonic**

Apparently, traveling across dimensions and timelines is a thing for Sonic's younger self. After the events of Sonic Mania Adventures (and many runs across Green Hill and beyond), Classic Sonic is called into the fray to assist his future counterpart once more, this time with new tricks up his sleeve!

· Hyper 8 Peel Out: Picking up this trick from Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic can now keep up with Modern Sonic's boost with this high-speed move. The only thing that's not familiar is that his legs glow blue when he uses it.

· Spin Dash: Classic Sonic can now make tight turns using this move and can knock enemies down by the legs, so his teammates can finish the job.

· Double Boost: While grasping his modern self's hand and using the Hyper 8 while Modern Sonic performs the Boost, both hedgehogs blast through enemy forces like lightning through clouds. Double the Sonics, double the speed, and double the velocity of pain!


	21. StarFox Team

**StarFox team**

· Arwing: The classic starfighter for the team, equipped with lasers, charge shots, bomb volleys and a walker mode.

· Landmaster: a tank featuring a heavy laser cannon and a roll function. Also contains a flight mode.

· Great Fox: The StarFox team's home base and starship. Equipped with shields and laser cannons.

· Borrowed hologram technology from Rosalina

· Eye Visors: allows Fox and Falco to better track enemies on the field and in the air

· Blasters and reflectors


End file.
